Lilo & Stitch: Timemasters
by winkywoo2008
Summary: Lilo, Stitch, Shush and Andrew create a time machine! Finished!
1. Chapter 1 Invention

Lilo & Stitch: The Time-masters

Chapter One: It Is Invented

"Lilo, wake up!" a voice said. I groaned. "Come on baby wake up" it said again. "Alright" I said. I woke up to find Nani at the side of my bed. "You're late for school" she said. "Aw, jeez, I caught you're late disease!" I said. "Oh you are going to pay!" she said. I let out a playful scream and ran from her. _Thank goodness she's slow_ I thought. "Gaba?" she heard a voice say. Stitch woke up. "Stitch, Nani gave us her late disease!" I said. "Oh, chuta!" he said. We both ran from Nani who was still chasing us, until we tired her out when I got on Stitch's back and he used his super-speed. "Just get dressed you two" she said, walking to the front door, hunched-backed. Me and Stitch walked to our rooms and put on our clothes. I'm about 5'11, 15 years old, black long silky hair, Hawaiian skin, and pretty. Stitch was about up to my neck, blue fur with a lighter color on his torso, black eyes and pretty energetic. I put on my red t-shirt, blue shorts and black sandals. Stitch put on a white t-shirt, black jeans and white sneakers. We both got our stuff and ran outside. "Yo Lilo!" a voice said. Andrew came running. "Late too?" he asked. "Yeah" I replied. Then Shush came. "I can't believe this!" she exclaimed. _Author: I can't tell if Shush is a boy or girl so bear with me_. "I'm never late, never!". "Come on you get on Andrew's back and I'll get on Stitch's and we will get there" I said. We did that. Andrew and Shush zoomed off with a trail of light behind him while me and Stitch ran at almost the speed of light.

2 years ago the Galactic Federation was convinced we were peaceful and told us of alien existence. Since then we all lived in harmony, Stitch and his cousins were now identified as aliens and, strangely, no discrimination like we did with African-Americans in the 60's. So, me, Shush, Stitch and Andrew are going to high-school together. Andrew looks like Sparky, except he has midnight black fur, dark blue eyes, a tail that is a little wonky, and some gray fur around his chest. He is taller then me, about, 6"2, today he is wearing a black Abercrombie and Fitch jacket, white shirt with a big black bold 20 on his torso, navy blue cargo pants and black and white Vans sneakers. Andrew is a little unusual. 1, he acts like a little child sometimes. Like watching cartoons, eating Oreo's, drinking milk. And 2, he wears a jacket despite the hot and humid climate on Kauai. Today he wears a white Abercrombie hat which looks torn. His mom made holes on the top so his antennae comes through so he can be comfortable. There are rumors Andrew and Shush are dating after-school. Oh yeah, I'm a human, don't worry. We got to school, put away our stuff and got to class without a tardy. Mr. Kawakuna, our science teacher, is a little weird.

1: he's bald, don't ask me why I find that weird. And 2: he drones on with no stop in sight. After about 30 minutes or so we went to our lockers, which, by luck, were together. "Teacher talk too much" Stitch said. "Yeah but I put up with him, somehow" I said. "I hate the homework he assigns" Andrew said. "Meh, I put up with it, somehow" Shush said. We laughed. "Hey Lilo!" a voice said. Myrtle Edmonds came. "Hey Myrtle" I said. A few months ago Myrtle finally understood me and we became close friends. "My mom's throwing a party for my birthday tomorrow" she said. "Oh that's great!" I said. "And you're invited" she said. "And so are you three!". "Alright I like parties!" Andrew said. "Aw that's nice" Shush said. "Taka" Stitch said. "Great, party starts tonight at 8:30, come when you can!" Myrtle said as she walked to her next class. "Wow, I'm surprised to see on how fast she gets nice" Andrew said. "Well here's a surprise for you, _boochie-boo_" Shush flirted and kissed Andrew deeply. When she was done Andrew got excited a bit. "Ring a ding ding here I come!" he said. Shush laughed hard. If I can remember right, one of the reasons she's going out with him is that he's funny. He's also sweet, caring and honest. Stitch has Angel, while I got Keoni. I finally got the courage to tell him about my feelings for him a few weeks ago and we started going out. He's sort of like Andrew, only he's a bit more mature and goes outside more. The bell's ringing yanked me out of my thoughts. _History_. Ugh I hate that class. After a few classes with nothing good, we got to lunch. Andrew always takes a burger and a chicken sandwich with chocolate milk and an apple. I took a ham sandwich while Stitch took a pepperoni pizza slice and coconut cake with some coffee he bought at a vending machine. Shush doesn't have enough money so she brings home-brought food. Usually some Oreo's, milk, cupcakes and some salad. We all sat at an empty table and started talking. "So, any plans with _Keoni_, hmmm?" Andrew asked. I blushed a little. "Uh, well, I was thinking of taking him to the Kokoua Town fair after Myrtle's birthday party" I said. Keoni came by and sat down with me "Hey Lilo" he said. "Hey Keoni" I said. I gave him a peck on the cheek and resumed talking, changing the topic. But before I began, Stitch came up with an _awesome_ idea. "Stitch thinks about time-traveling" he said. Andrew looked over at Stitch while Shush was trying to hold in her laughter. Normally, Andrew would be doing this kind of stuff, but I never expected from Stitch. "Okay" Andrew said. "Wait what?" Shush asked. Apparently, I can tell she was expecting a reaction telling Stitch it was a fantasy thing. "Stitch is really smart, and I can build anything" he said. Andrew is like the most, incredible builder. If he is in woodshop, he can build _anything_. "Time-travel huh?" Keoni said. "Then, we can do it?" Stitch asked, looking a little more confident. "If Shush can convince principle Tokuwanini to let us use the basement" Andrew replied. Shush is the principle's most trusted student since she has good judgment. She sighed. "Okay, okay I'll do it". Tokuwanini moved from Japan in hopes of pursuing "The American Dream". "Alright!" Andrew exclaimed. After we ate, we followed Shush to the principle's office. Oh yeah, I forgot what Shush is wearing. She's wearing a pink t-shirt, blue jeans with a hole in the knee area, and sneakers with flowers. "Ah Shush!" Tokuwanini said as we entered. "And Andrew". Even though Andrew doesn't do well when comes to academics, he is a good student. "What brings you here?" the tall principle said as he sat back down. "We were wondering if we could make a project in the basement" she said. "Hmm time-travel?" he asked. We all dropped our jaws. "H-how did you know?" I asked. "I always fantasized about time-traveling, but alas, I'm afraid I may not be able to anymore" he explained. "So, I know how fun it will be, so, basement is yours" he said. "YAY!" we cheered. After an hour, we started getting materials needed to build the time machine. Andrew was able to keep up with the continuing pile of materials, but he was so fast, he actually reads a book while waiting. _I know he's a fast builder but this is ridiculous_ I thought.

After about another hour we were finished. "Let's test it" Andrew said. Then Tokuwanini came. "Yes, test it" he said. We started and in a few seconds, a funnel shaped vortex appeared. We all admired the beauty. "It is… it is" Tokuwanini was speechless. "Come on let's go!" Andrew said. He jumped in the vortex, and he was letting a shout of joy, which got high pitched as he went closer to the gate part thing. Then in a few seconds he came back, looking tired. "It works" he said. He showed us a newspaper which was yellow and old. I took it and read it.

London times, September 20th, 1725.

"No way!" I said. "Andrew, you are the first time-traveler!" Tokuwanini exclaimed. He smiled but fainted.

Author: What happened to Andrew? Find out in the next exciting chapter of

Lilo & Stitch: Time-masters!


	2. Chapter 2 Bonds Grow Stronger

Lilo & Stitch: Time-masters

Chapter 2: Bonds grow stronger

"Andrew wake up!" I said. He groaned. "Andrew please, wake up!" Shush pleaded. He finally woke up. "Wha-what happened?" he said. "That's what we want to know" I said. "Ih" Stitch said. "Andrew okie-taka?". "I think so" he replied. "What happened?" I asked. "Apparently, the British thought I was a pirate since I was wearing these and I had no money, so they chased me throughout the city" he explained. "My poor baby" Shush said as she hugged him. He smiled. "At least I have you" he said. Shush smiled back. "Well we better be careful of where we travel next time" Tokuwanini said. "There may be consequences". "I think I figured that out" Andrew said. "Well just to be safe, let's appoint roles here" I said. "Andrew, me, Shush and Stitch should be the travelers, while Tokuwanini should man the machine". "Fair enough" Tokuwanini said. "Alright, where next" Shush asked as she helped Andrew up. "Since we have the power of time-travel, we must use it for good, not for personal teenage gains" Tokuwanini said suspiciously. "We won't, we won't" Andrew assured. "Ih, no fun" Stitch added. "Okey-dokey then" Tokuwanini said.

GALACTIC FEDERATION PLANETERY DEFENSE ASSOCIATION, 2 MINUTES LATER

"Sir look at this!" a technician cried. "What is it?" the head technician wondered. "I'm reading huge power spikes from a high school in southern Kokoua Town!". _That's impossible_ the head technician thought.

SOUTH KOKOUA TOWN HIGH SCHOOL

The new travelers popped out of the funnel shaped vortex, with a bad landing. "Ouch, let's work on the landing" Andrew said. "Ih" Stitch said.

"My back-side is killing me" Shush said. "That was fun" I laughed. We traveled to when the 13 colonies declared independence from Great Britain. Apparently we were on the run from the British, _a lot_. "Hey guys, how about we work on a name?" Andrew asked. "Like what?" I said. "How about" TIME-MASTERS?". We laughed. "It's an awesome name" he pouted. "We know we were just laughing about how you used some guy's laundry to get away from a soldier" I explained. He bursted out laughing. "I know, genius no?" he said. "Be careful you four" Tokuwanini said. "Anything you do will affect the future". "Oh, didn't think about that" I said. "How about we just use this to get kids out of embarrassing situations?" Shush offered. "That will be safer, but it's lunch" he said. Oh yeah, lunch.

We sat down at an empty table, as usual. "This is awesome, I mean, we can use this to help kids from bullies, teachers, anything!" Andrew exclaimed. "Whoa, calm down bouncy boy" Shush said. Stitch laughed a bit. Leroy came over. "Can I sit with you guys?" he asked. Leroy used to be evil, but we found out experiments are naïve when they are young, so Hamsterviel took advantage of that, but he's in our ohana now. "Sure" I said. He sat down at the end next to Andrew. "Heard you built a time machine" he said. "Ok, how did you find out" I said. "Sensitive hearing, remember?" he said. _Oh yeah, oops_. "Don't worry I wont tell, but I always wanted to time-travel" he said. _Oh great, I think it's a blackmail attempt_. "Ok what happens if we refuse?" I said. He shot me a surprised look. "I would never blackmail anyone" he said. His eyes seem to be telling the truth. "Hmm, okay" I said. "Alright, another time-master" Andrew said. Leroy didn't laugh at that, instead, he smiled. "Awesome name" he said. Andrew stuck his tongue at me and said "Told you".

GALACTIC FEDERATION PLANETARY DEFENSE ASSOCIATION,

EARTH EMBASSY

The technicians were scrambling all over the room, looking for an answer for the mysterious and sudden power spikes emanating from Kokoua Town, Kauai, Hawaii. "Have you found an answer, Mr. Khaloo?" the Grand Councilwoman asked. "No you're highness but we are working as fast as we can" he answered. _Maybe Lilo can help _theCouncilwoman thought.

KOKOUA TOWN, PLEKAI HOUSEHOLD

"Morning baby, how was school?" Nani asked. "Good" I said. "Little girl, Councilwoman is being requested attention from you!" Jumba said. _What could it be?_ I wondered. I followed Jumba to the spaceship and went inside. "Ah, Lilo I have an assignment for you" she said. "What is it?" I asked. "Our Planetary Defense Association is detecting sudden power spikes from you're, what you humans, high school" she said. _Eeep, this is bad_ I worried. "I'll look into it" I said. "Thank you" she said, and with a flicker, she was gone. After that I told Nani I have to do an assignment from the Councilwoman and rushed to Andrew's house. I barged in his room and I screamed. He was laying on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3 Aftermath

Lilo & Stitch: Time-masters

Chapter 3: Consequences

"What, what!?" he jumped. "Oh jeez sorry, you scared me to death" I said. "Oops" he said. "What's with the screaming?" Andrew's mom said. "Sorry, guess I dozed off on the floor" Andrew said. "Well don't scare me like that" Andrew's mom said. Then she walked off to another room. "Andrew listen to me very carefully" I said. He started to get frightened. "W-why?" he asked. "The Councilwoman's Planetary Defense Association is reading power spikes that are coming from the time machine" I explained. "Uh-oh" he said. "We got to get to the others and warn them" I said. "On it". We rushed out of Andrew's house and proceeded to tell the others what's going on.

"WHAT!?" they shouted. "Yes, the PDA is going to be on to us if we don't take a break" I said. "But we barely did anything good to help!" Shush protested. "True, but we must lay low for a while" Tokuwanini suggested. "Naga!" Stitch said. "We must help others!". I sighed. _Being the leader is hard_ I thought. "Well, we can't risk the PDA going after us" I said.

"But we _have _to help other students!" Shush pleaded. "Oi, this is tough" I complained. "Let PDA come, Stitch take care of them" Stitch said, cracking his knuckles. "No Stitch, we have a hero reputation" I said. "I can go to the embassy, and short out their computers so they won't track us" Andrew suggested. "Can you do it without them knowing?" I said. "Uh, maybe" he shrugged.

"Alright then let's do this!" Shush said. We all put our hands together and shouted "TIME MASTERS!" when we lifted our hands to the sky.

PLANETARY DEFENSE ASSOCIATION, EARTH EMBASSY, 10:53 PM

"Wrap it up team, we'll finish this up tomorrow!" Mr. Khaloo said. Everybody turned off their computers, except for one technician, who became terrified of what he saw. "KHALOO COME QUICKLY!" he screamed. Khaloo rushed over. "What is it!?" he asked. "The power spikes… they generated a black hole!" he explained. "WHAT!?!?" Khaloo screamed. "Everybody, contact the CIA!" he ordered.

CENTRAL INVESTIGATION AGENCY, 2 MINUTES LATER

An agent heard the telephone ring, and answered when no one would. "Hello, Central Investigation Agency" he said. "AGENT LISTEN, A BLACK HOLE HAS FORMED!!!" a PDA technician screamed. The agent dropped his mug of coffee he was drinking. "I'll contact the Grand Councilwoman!" he said. He hung up and proceeded.

GRAND COUNCILWOMAN'S OFFICE, 30 SECONDS LATER

"Hello?" the Councilwoman answered. "Listen, PDA technicians report a black hole is forming over Kokoua Town South High School!" an agent reported. "Call an emergency meeting, abandoned structure at Honolulu!" she ordered. "On it!" he said.

ABANDONED MICROSOFT MANUFACTURING PLANT, 20 MINUTES LATER

"Everyone pay attention!" Khaloo ordered. Everybody went silent and sat down. "Our sources report a black hole forming in the courtyard of South Kokoua High School" he began. "If our calculations are right we have only 2 hours before the black hole swallows up Oahu and then the Hawaiian Islands, then the Pacific Ocean, then the United States, then… Earth".

Everybody started panicking. "Quiet!" a voice rang out. Everybody obeyed. Cobra Bubbles was standing. "I found out that Lilo and her friends developed a time machine and started using to, get students out of embarrassment situations that affect their school social status in the future" he began. "I believe that if we can get Lilo and the others, who are familiar with the equipment, they can develop a plan that can save us".

"How can we do that?" someone said. "First, we have to tell them I already knew and we will let them go if they save us" he said. "No way they should be punished, time traveling is against the law!" a person said. "We humans are still new to the Galactic Federation, we still don't know _all _the laws" another person said. "It is decided, we shall inform Lilo and her friends our awareness of their fun and get them to help us" The Councilwoman said.

LILO'S HOUSE, MIDNIGHT

"WHAT!?" we screamed. "Yes I know, but we need you to help save Earth" Cobra explained. Cobra Bubbles came to over to my house and told us everything. "Stitch knows solution" Stitch said. "What is it?" Andrew asked.

"We go inside black hole and use device to close it" he explained. "But what kind of device can do that?" Shush wondered. "I know" Jumba said. "Evil genius invented a device that can close it" he explained. He tossed Andrew a backpack. "Inside is the device". "Alright we are on our way!" Andrew exclaimed.

SOUTH KOKOUA TOWN HIGH SCHOOL FOOTBALL FIELD, 2 MINUTES LATER

"Whoa, that's big" Shush said. The black hole is about 45 feet wide and, who knows how deep. "Alright everybody gone to the bathroom?" I joked.

"Everybody ready?" Andrew said. We all said yeah, and we ran to the black hole, with a large crowd chanting our names in support. We jumped and we started to spin around the hole. As usual, our voices got higher as we got closer to the end.

CALAPOOIA PARK, ALBANY, APRIL 20TH 2001

We all played at the play set when a huge BOOM came and a spot of light. All the kids stopped and ran close to get a good view, amused. "Cool" a kid said. Then it opened and 4 people cam out, with high voices. They landed on the ground rolling. One of them looked at us. "I think we landed in munchkin land" it said. By the voice it was a boy. "Oh, what up munchkins?" another said. It was a girl. "WOW! Space men!" a kid said.

A blue koala like creature took a backpack off of the first spaceman and opened it up, which revealed all sorts of wires and a keyboard and a screen. The blue creature started typing some stuff in. And then a beautiful aura beam burst out of the backpack and hit the portal thing. "Wow, which planet are you guys from?" a kid asked. And then a whole flurry of questions came.

"Can you leave us alone? Were working here" a creature said. A girl, with a pink nose and big black eyes. And then the aura beam faded and they got sucked in the portal.

SOUTH KOKOUA TOWN HIGH SCHOOL, 1 MINUTE LATER

The Time-masters came out and the black hole closed in on itself, dissipating. Everybody cheered. "And there you have it! A group of mere high school students, saved the planet from a growing black hole!" a reporter said.

ANDREW'S HOUSE, 5 YEARS LATER

"And that's how we became known a lot" Andrew said. "Liar!" Jessica, Andrew's daughter said. Andrew laughed in response. "Baby, that's the real story" Shush said. "Liar liar pants on fire!" she chanted. Andrew and Shush had gotten married and lived together as a family of 3. Jessica is 6 years old in the human's age system. They laughed. Jessica had a hard time believing stuff that didn't seem real, like time-traveling. Lilo is in college at Honolulu with Keoni and Stitch and Angel are married and has 2 kids. Stitch named their daughter Punch since she has crimson red fur. Stitch says her fur reminds him of fruit punch, and Slasher, their son, who gotten that name since he slashed a lot of stuff. Punch is 8 years old and Slasher is 3 years old when you use the human's age system. Jessica skipped to the kitchen to get some milk, leaving Andrew and Shush alone. "She is a little stubborn, just like you" Andrew said. "Hey!" Shush said. She gave him a playful shove. Andrew works at the local power plant as the supervisor while Shush works in the CIA. Stitch works as an inventor, while Angel teaches karate. Lilo hopes to be a CSI member, while Keoni hopes of being a biologist. "Oh that's how it's going down eh?" Andrew said. He pounced on Shush, pushing her to the couch. She laughed with joy. And they kissed. Then they heard a loud CRASH! "SORRY!" Jessica said. Andrew groaned. "Not again" he said. Jessica, due to her short height, has trouble getting a glass. "I'll go clean it up" Andrew said. "No I will" Shush protested. "Alright fine" he said. "But I get to play with Jessica". They both headed into the kitchen. "I'm sorry!" Jessica pleaded. "That's ok, but you have to deal with Mr. Tickler!" Andrew said. He lunged forward and tickled her. "Daddy stop it!" she laughed. Then she ran off in hopes of escape but he was too fast. He then picked her up and cuddled her. "I know you are, but ask us first if you want a glass" he said. "Ok" she said.

THE END

Author: Hoo! That took a lot of thinking. Well there's the end. You know, I _was _thinking about making another story, but this time, it involves capitalism, and conspiracy. Now let's see what I can do about my first story…


End file.
